Three dimensional (3D) integrated circuit (IC) technology provides many benefits, such as a small form factor. The 3D integrated circuit requires a stacked configuration consisting of a die to die (D2D) bonding. In D2D bonding techniques, the interconnects of each of the separate integrated circuits (dies) within the stack must be aligned and in electrical connection for the stack to be operable. To this end, only non-defective dies, i.e., dies with functional electrical connections, can be used in the stacked configuration to ensure the proper functionality and operation of the 3D stack. Accordingly, defective dies, such as dies with defective via interconnects, must be discarded thereby decreasing the overall yield.